


The Moment Is Never Ours

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: Send a Pic, Get a Fic prompts [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Karen takes care of Frank, her heart always ends up suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Frank visits her on Tuesdays when his work at the construction site is done and Karen tends to his bleeding, calloused hands that committed too much violence he can’t ever wash away.





	The Moment Is Never Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankCastlesTankTop (SecretlyWritingFanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyWritingFanfic/gifts).



> Part of my [send a pic, get a fic concept ](http://lightblindingme.tumblr.com/post/175546539144) of writing fics for the month of July

 

He comes to her at night, shrouded in darkness, covered in blood – his, someone else’s - and bruises ranging from the most recent ones to those fading away, resembling faint brush strokes on an artist’s canvas. The skin on his hands never heals, scars making his body their permanent home.

He appears in her dreams in all his angelic fury, radiating in his black attire as he hovers over her. His wings are huge and so powerful, shielding her from any harm and Karen feels safe. She can see rage burning in his eyes, his finger twitching to pull the trigger on the gun he’s no longer holding.

Frank visits her on Tuesdays when his work at the construction site is done and Karen tends to his bleeding, calloused hands that committed too much violence he can’t ever wash away.

There’s no one else’s blood staining his clothes but his own, yet his face is always clean, a look of pure anguish situated behind that warm, soft gaze he always trains on her. His hair is a bit longer, his beard too so no one ever sees under that disguise save for those he trusts.

Sometimes Karen wishes she could say no to him, slam the door in his face and never hear from him again.

It’s because she loves him too much that she thinks not seeing him torture himself the way he does daily would be easier on her.

Her heart beats hard against her rib cage whenever he lets her take care of him, not complaining once even if her touch is hurting him. His dark, warm eyes find hers after her role as a nurse is done and for a brief moment, Karen stops breathing.

“You’re too good to me, Karen.” Her name comes out of his mouth barely audible, as if there’s something choking him.

A tear then rolls down his face, a tear he doesn’t try to wipe away. Instead, Frank stares at her, drinks her in as Karen feels herself falling deeper into his darkness, feels it melting in with hers and becoming this majestic amalgamation she can’t name.

It begins to course through her body, her every part becoming alive and Karen thinks this will be the moment, _that_ moment.

Of course, the moment doesn’t happen. It never happens.

They always stop right here – as his darkness absorbs hers and vice versa – because Frank won’t let it grow.

Karen’s ocean eyes plead with his, but Frank never gives in.

He doesn’t want to set it free.

They settle on watching TV like every Tuesday as Karen hands him a plate of whatever she cooked that day and they sit in silence until it’s Frank’s time to go.

“You can always stay, Frank.”

_This apartment has room for both of us. I have a room for you in my heart._

“Thanks, Karen. I think I better go.”

A kiss on the cheek that makes her heart skip, a gentle embrace that offers her brief comfort, and a brush of his hand against hers.

It’s all she ever gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this series on my tumblr or here in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
